jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Pennsylvania Hand Band
Pennsylvania Hand Band was a hand squeezing band act from Season 2 of JayGT. They were eliminated in the audition round. After a major public outcry and devastation which raised the US crime toll by 50%, Pennsylvania Hand Band shocked the world when they returned as a bonus act in Season 3. There they were robbed in the Quarterfinals. Pennsylvania Hand Band returned for a third time to JayGT: Redemption Island, where they were eliminated in the Qualifiers. Background Larry and Jim of the hand band, which is from North Hampton, Pennsylvania, are classically trained, with 76 combined years of practice. The Pennsylvania Hand Band is a musical novelty act consisting of two manualists (hand musicians). The three have teamed up to form an extremely rare act – an entire band of body-part musicians. Together they can play many genres of music with or without a karaoke background. Members: Jim Rotondo, Bruce Gaston, and The Hand aka Larry Schwarz. Pennsylvania Hand Band will be competing on Redemption Island even though they'll also be competing on Season 11. When they inevitably go out early on Season 11, they will also compete on Redemption Sequel. That's right. Hand Band will probably be the only fucking act on JayGT to compete FIVE fucking times. Season 2 Audition Pennsylvania Hand Band's audition in Episode 204 consisted of its members squeezing their hands together to Britney Spears' "Oops!... I Did It Again". Pennies buzzed the act. Although JayDK and Danger voted "Yes", Pennies and Foxy both voted "No", shockingly eliminating the group from the competition. Season 3 Judge Cuts Pennsylvania Hand Band shocked the world by returning as a bonus act. Their Judge Cuts performance in Episode 308 consisted of squeezing their hands together to The Rolling Stones' "Under My Thumb". JayDK, guest judge Pennies, and Danger gave them standing ovations. Pennsylvania Hand Band's performance was strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals, instead of Joseph Hall. Trivia *Britney Spears was vocally outraged at their shocking elimination, the result of which was the real reason Britney shaved her head in 2007. *Antton Puonti, some guy who somehow won the Finnish version of Got Talent, competed on JayGT: 4Play. He was representing and attempting to avenge the Pennsylvania Hand Band: he was eliminated in the Judge Cuts, brought back as a Quarterfinals Wildcard by JayDK, and eliminated again after placing last in the vote. As such, the attempt was a failure. *Pennsylvania Hand Band is the first act to be eliminated in the auditions in their first season, but make the Quarterfinals in their second. Category:Acts Category:Rejected Acts Category:Bands Category:Novelty Acts Category:Season 2 Acts Category:Season 2 Rejected Acts Category:Season 2 Bands Category:Season 2 Novelty Acts Category:Guest Performers Category:Season 2 Guest Performers Category:Audition All-Stars Category:Season 2 Audition All-Stars Category:Bonus Acts Category:Season 3 Acts Category:Season 3 Bonus Acts Category:Season 3 Bands Category:Season 3 Novelty Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Season 11 Acts Category:Season 11 Bands Category:Season 11 Novelty Acts Category:Threepeaters Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 3 Quarterfinalists Category:Britney Spears Cult Category:Cult Leaders Category:Hand Band Demand Category:RI Acts Category:RI Novelty Acts Category:RI Bands Category:Fourpeaters Category:Fivepeaters Category:RI 4 Acts Category:RI 4 Novelty Acts Category:RI 4 Bands